Last Pledge
by Yuryu Ruasa
Summary: My short story for english class. It turned into a GazettE fanfic involving Ruki and an OC that just sorta popped out of nowhere... I can't really explain it, I just wanted to work with emotions and descriptions rather than diolouge this time. I obiviously don't own the GazettE, just this short story/oneshot


_Walked around aimlessly, wandering  
My faint breath, just showing white in the air  
The meaninglessness of the seasons going by  
Brought on the tears, for no reason  
"I still love you..." - Last Song, Gackt_

Two lone figures were in the large living room, avoiding each others gazes and not speaking in the light of the early afternoon sun.

The first to raise their eyes was the woman, slowly taking in the figure of the man she had become so familiar with over the past year.

His dark brown irises, usually covered by either blue contact lenses or a pair of overly large Gucci sunglasses, that she had spent so may hours staring into.

His hair, never the same for more than a few months. Now, it was a deep, almost black, brown that was bleached a light blonde at the feather-like tips that brushed his shoulders.

His nose, which she could draw with practised ease after nearly a year of seeing his face daily, perfectly centred on his face; the small birthmark under his left eye and that tiny mark on his chin that she adored so much.

Lastly, his mouth... it had sung so many ballads, and screeched out lyrics that he poured out from the bottom of his heart...

In her eyes, he was perfect. Flawless compared to her awkward fragility. Her pale blonde hair, pink eyes and nearly translucent skin along with her extremely short height was out of place next to him.

While lost in her own thoughts, the man had raised his eyes to be greeted by her pink coloured gaze. He remembered that it was those odd foreign eyes that had drawn him towards the woman all those months ago. He had met plenty of girls throughout the years but never before had been so interested in one for such a long period of time.

But a silent, unasked question still hung heavily in the air, one he could usually answer with ease, and for once, he had nothing to say.

She stared into his eyes, easily deducting an answer from them. Her once neutral expression slowly faded, her mouth frowning slightly and her brow wrinkled.

"I see... Your final decision has been made..." She whispered, loud enough for him to hear her silken voice, before turning and leaving the living room.

The man watched her retreating back as it walked out and down the short hall before disappearing up the staircase.

He knew what she had hoped he would say to her, but his hatred of those three words prevented him from ever complying. It wasn't her fault of course, it was his past experiences with others...Why did he ever get involved with women when he knew it never worked out in the end? It was a mistake he was tired of making repeatedly and he found he was sick of this emotion in his body.

He was jerked out of his thoughts by the sounds of footsteps coming from the stairs. Rising up from the couch, his little dog jumping down to stand at his feet, he walked through to the doorway and into the hall.

The woman had returned with a suitcase and was carrying it down the stairs, heavily laden with all her belongings. Once again, the atmosphere had become tense, neither wanting to be the first to speak.

After she reached the bottom of the staircase, the woman took a deep breath before looking directly into his eyes.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out. I hope we can continue being friends, even after I return to my home-country." She said, a light smile gracing her features. Her free hand was trembling due to her nerves and her palms were a tad clammy.

The man was stunned, no woman had ever attempted to try to form a friendship with him before. All he could do was nod his head dumbly in response.

Pulling on her jacket and slipping on her shoes, she stood in front of the door before turning to face him again.

"_Sayonara, _Takanori. I look forward to seeing you again." Tears were swimming in her eyes, slowly slipping down her cheeks as she spoke her final farewell to him.

Takanori swallowed, before replying in his deep, scratchy voice.

"_Sayonara,_Genesis. I'm sorry..."

_That I couldn't say I love you._

_I'll say 'farewell' to what's happened here, and walk onwards,_  
_never losing sight of what we have again._

_Our love is like a perfect match,_

_because we've already seen and caused each other sorrow._

_Even though we might still disappear tomorrow_

_I won't cry anymore._

_Like the inevitability of the passing seasons,_

_there will be a time we'll change like that._

_Should a night come when sadness brings us to a halt_

_don't forget, _

_there's no such thing as an end,_

_in a deep dream – Pledge, the GazettE_


End file.
